


Lush With Possibilities

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art, Comic, FOOOOOAAAAAAM, Gen, jazz is evil, lush products, sparkly rainbow bubbles, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fizz. They expand rapidly. They make RAINBOW-COLORED BUBBLES. How could Jazz resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush With Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY! Pictures are currently broken. I'm working on finding an alternate storage solution.

**From: prime@tran.net  
** **To: officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Last weeks raid**

Attached is a list of the missing cargo from the dcon raid lst wk. Missing material appears to be chmical in nature - supplies for chm warfare? Any ideas?

**Attachment: missingmanifest_lush.xls**

**From: cmo@tran.net  
** **To: prime@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Last weeks raid**

I had a look around their Web site and aside from maybe the salt, none of the chemicals in these 'bath bombs' would be harmful to us. I'll consult with Wheeljack though. Maybe he'd have some idea on how these things could be weaponized.

 **From: ironhide@tran.net  
** **To: cmo@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Las weeks raid**

Why would the 'Cons need to steal salt? They live in the slaggin ocean!

You want my opinion, they saw the word 'bomb' and jumped to conclusions.

 **From: prime@tran.net  
** **To: ironhide@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Last weeks raid**

Fr all his flaws, Mtron is not stupid. We shld not relax our vigilance. R, let me know what WJ says.

 **From: thejazzmeister@tran.net  
** **To: officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Last weeks raid**

Anyone else getting srs whiplash from trying to reconcile the way Optimus actually speaks and the chatspeak way he types?

 **From: prime@tran.net  
** **To: thejazzmeister@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Last weeks raid**

I'm merely prioritizing efficiency in communication, Jazz

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From: AirCommander@the_victory.com  
** **To: LORDMEGATRON@the_victory.com**  
**Cc: decepticons.list@the_victory.com**  
**Re: YOU IDIOT**

THESE AREN'T BOMBS

 **From: LORDMEGATRON@the_victory.com  
** **To: AirCommander@the_victory.com**  
**Cc: decepticons.list@the_victory.com**  
**Re: YOU IDIOT**

Clearly this was the humans' transparent attempt to deceive us. AND YOU FELL FOR IT, STARSCREAM.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From: cmo@tran.net  
** **To: prime@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: No luck.**

Wheeljack can't make heads or bumpers of the ingredients list. Sorry, boss, looks like we're stuck at square one.

 **From: thejazzmeister@tran.net  
** **To: officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: Call me Katniss Everdeen...**

I volunteer!!!!!!!!!

To go infiltrate the 'Con base and find out exactly what they're doing with those bath bombs, that is. |)D

 **From: cmo@tran.net  
** **To: thejazzmeister@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: ...call you what?**

Only you would come up with your own emoticon, Jazz.

 **From: thejazzmeister@tran.net  
** **To: cmo@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: ...call you what?**

I got one for you too, doc. Wanna see?

 **From: prime@tran.net  
** **To: thejazzmeister@tran.net, cmo@tran.net, officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: ...call you what?**

Take it to pm's, pls, Jazz

 **From: thejazzmeister@tran.net  
** **To: officers.list@tran.net**  
**Re: ...call you what?**

>:[-) - Optimus's face right now

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From: thejazzmeister@tran.net  
** **To: autobots.list@tran.net**  
**Re: YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS THIS IS THE BEST SLAG EVER**  
**Attachments: [bestdayever1.png, bestdayever2.png, bestdayever3.png, bestdayever4.png, bestdayever5.png, bestdayever6.png, bestdayever7.png, bestdayever8.png, bestdayever9.png**

_Attachments accepted. Downloading now._

**bestdayever1.png**  


**bestdayever2.png**  


**bestdayever3.png**  


**bestdayever4.png**  


**bestdayever5.png**  


**bestdayever6.png**  


**bestdayever7.png**  


**bestdayever8.png**  


**bestdayever9.png**  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From: LORDMEGATRON@the_victory.com  
** **To: AirCommander@the_victory.com**  
**Cc: decepticons.list@the_victory.com**  
**Re: I don't yet know how...**

...but this is all your fault, Starscream.

 **From: AirCommander@the_victory.com  
** **To: LORDMEGATRON@the_victory.com**  
**Cc: decepticons.list@the_victory.com**  
**Re: Say that when you no longer look like a prismatic event threw up on you.**

I'll be in the tub.


End file.
